1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body frame of a utility vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,677,343 discloses a vehicle body frame of a utility vehicle. This vehicle body frame has a main frame elongating in the vehicle width direction. The main frame contains a single steel stock extending to its full width of the utility vehicle.
A utility vehicle is assembled by attaching parts, such as an engine, to a vehicle body frame. The distance from the work station for attaching the parts to the center of the vehicle body frame must be large to accommodate the full width of the vehicle body frame. In that case, it becomes difficult to attach to the vehicle body frame the parts attached to the central portion of the vehicle body frame, like the engine. This causes specifically (1) enlargement of a jig for attachment, (2) increase of the full width of a paint line, and (3) reduction of the efficiency of assembling work.
As mentioned above, the above vehicle body frame contains the single steel stock extending to the full width. Therefore, though the vehicle body frame was divided at the time of attaching the parts, the main frame extends to the full width, and this does not solve the above mentioned problem.